Forum:Favourite Shichibukai (Current and Former)
Which Shichibukai is your Favourite whether they are current or no longer one, and why. MegaFan My favorite is Hancock. She's my second favorite ''character ''period. She's a high status female pirate, and female pirates are rare as it is. She makes me a laugh a lot... and reminds me of myself just a little. Her arrogance, selfishness, her uncaring attitude toward children and animals, and her crush on Luffy. Adorable and great. ♥ --YazzyDream 18:41, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Mines out of Mihawk and Boa Hancock. Mihawk because of his silent coolness and satisfying attacks. Boa because shes just hot x.x. MegaFan 20:22, August 13, 2010 Crocodile, Mihawk and Jinbei for me. Chopperdude 20:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Jinbei and Mihawk. They both have awesome fighting styles: Mihawk with his sword and Jinbei's karate and manipulation of water. And they seem to have more sense of honor than the other shichibukai. Sandrew 23:18, August 15, 2010 Well... I think Blackbeard is an awesome villain. But even though he was a member of the Shichi's, he just did that for his own purposes. But if he counts, BB definitly. If he doesn't count it's hard for me to tell though. I don't like Hancock (I'll recognize that she's hot and powerful, but I really don't like her otherwise.) But I do like all the other Shichi's. I guess I'd say Crocodile is the coolest. But I really like Kuma too, and I think DoFlamingo is probably the most menacing and powerful of the lot. (I basically rank them by how powerful I think they are by how they did in battle, particularly the WB war. The WB commanders seem to be ranked by strength, WB being the most powerful, then Marco (the better then Logia-Phoenix), then Ace (Logia), then Diamond Joz, then the late Thatch, then Vista etc.) Joz had no problem taking Mihawk's strongest attack, and clobbered Croc. (Mihawk later about tied with Vista too.) BB defeated Ace (but couldn't handle WB SOLO.) And DoFlamingo had no trouble with Joz at all. (So I'd rank those for Shichi's as BB (most powerful probably), DoFlamingo (next most powerful), Mihawk, Croc (Would almost certainly lose against haki-using Vista. (I also rank Hancock high because of the Haoshoku Haki thing she has, and how easily she dealt with Smoker (Which means she'd have probably done just as well against Ace. (And possibly Marco (BB also seems to be well setup with his original power to deal with Jozu or Marco.) Jinbei tied with Ace and also should be high up there. (Since his little spat with Mihawk wasn't in the comic but only the cartoon, I'm not counting it.) - Anyhow though... I'd say Blackbeard. And for the other Shichi's either Croc or Kuma. As for Jimbei and Moria... I really like Jimbei, I hope he joins the SH's, but either way he's cool. And I like Moria too, and I don't think the World Gov't did itself a favour by trying to kill him, because I think that unless they already had a better guy lined up (which they didn't), Moria is still a pretty good asset to have, flaws and all. Kuma, before he became a Pacfista. His voice and his actions on Thiller Bark was Awsome.